Doc Roe
T-4 Eugene G. "Doc" Roe Sr. is a Medic and Paratrooper from Easy Company. Biography Early life Eugene was born in Bayou Chene﻿, Louisiana, October 17, 1921, to Ed Roe, and a Cajun mother named Maud Verret. He quit Elementry school when he nearly graduated. He worked with oilers of machinery for money as he got older. WWII He enlisted to the U.S. Army at Lafayette Louisiana in 1942. Even though he wasn't a doctor, he was made a combat medic, and worked hard for his position. He was put in Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division, at Camp Toccoa. He trained under Captain Herbert Sobel, who was known for his unfairness. After Toccoa, Roe made the jump at Fort Benning, and did extra training at Camps Mackall, and Shanks. He then headed to England in 1943. He then jumped into Normandy, France with the Company on June 6, 1944, part of Operation Overlord, and grouped with the company at Ste. Mere Eglise. After the attack on Carentan, he was seen treating wounded soldiers. While he was treating Captain Richard Winters, Winters asked him what was wrong with Private Blithe. He called it hysterical blindness. Winters told Blithe that Blithe was gonna be evacuated, when Blithe suddenly could see again. Roe couldn't explain it, but Winters thought it was the talk he and Blithe had. After Normandy, Roe and the Division headed to Holland on September 17, part of Operation Market Garden. He was wounded that day, and returned to the Company a few days later. Sometime around October, 1st Lt. Fred "Moose" Heyliger was wounded by friendly fire. Roe helped evacuate him, and was furious saying "Jesus, were you trying to kill him?!" at the Soldier that shot him. They then left Holland on November 26th, and then headed to the Bastogne at the Ardennes Forest in Belgium, part of the Battle of the Bulge, on December 17. There, casualties were mounting at a rapid rate, and he began running out of supplies. When PFC. Alex Penkala was wounded in the arm, he tried telling him he didn't want to go to the aid station. "Well you're in luck Penkala. We ain't got no aid station". Later Pvt. Wayne Sisk was wounded more seriously by mortar fire, that Roe evactuated him to a hospital in Bastogne. At the hospital, Roe met a Belgian nurse named Renee, and they developed a bond. After supplies were dropped at Bastogne, Roe went back to the town to pass some supplies. He tried helping Rennee with a wounded man, but the man died soon after. Eugene was furious by this, and Rennee wished to not treat anymore wounded men. After Lt. Harry Welsh was wounded by a mortar, Eugene went back to Bastogne. However, the city was under a tremendous bombardment, and he found out Rennee was killed in the bombing. He took Rennee's bandana as a mournful memory. After Bastogne, Roe helped with the occupation of Germany, and treated the prisoners of a holocaust camp they found. Later life After the war, Roe became a construction contractor post war. He then married, and had two daughters named Marlene and Maxine, and a son named Eugene Roe Jr. He died in 1998 from cancer. Personality Though serious and seemingly detached from the comadarie that permeates the combat troops, Roe nonetheless incredibly dedicated to protecting the men of Easy Company. He is often seen going above and beyond his duties, foregoing sleep and putting himself into harms way to provide the best aid he possibly can. Category:Deceased Category:characters Category:Paratroopers/Soldiers Category:Corpsman